Draft:Frank Karpati
---- Frank S. Karpati (born February 14, 1943) is a Hungarian who is best known for being a national certified career counselor in the United States. | birth_place = Budapest, Hungary | occupation = Professional Counselor }} Early Life Frank S. Karpati is a retired American educator and counselor was born on February 14, 1943, in Budapest, Hungary'1'. Mr. Karpati’s father vanished in early 1945 during World War II, and in 1947 his mother immigrated to the United States with the hopes that her two children, Frank and Andrew, would join her within a couple of months'2'. With the closure of the borders between Eastern and Western Europe, Frank and his younger brother Andrew involuntarily remained in Hungary for a decade living with their maternal grandparents, until after the 1956 revolution. In March 1957, they were granted passports and allowed to legally immigrate to the United States and reunite with their mother'3'. Education After completing his bachelor’s degree in 1967, Karpati began teaching in a secondary school and immediately started working on his graduate degree in the social and behavioral sciences. In 1971, he successfully completed a double master’s program in sociology and counseling at William Paterson University of New Jersey. Upon graduation, he continued his postgraduate studies and, for the next several years studied at Rutgers University and at West Virginia University. Professional Activities After serving as a graduate research assistant, resident assistant, academic advisor, and career counselor at West Virginia University, Mr. Karpati embarked on a new career as a guidance counselor in New Jersey from 1973 to 1977. In 1977, he established a private practice as a career counselor and academic advisor. Personal Life In 1976, Frank Karpati married Anna Futar of Sao Paulo, a diplomat for the Brazilian government. After an extensive career, in his retirement, Karpati still maintains a full schedule, exploring a wide variety of counseling, social, and behavioral science topics by reading, attending lectures and meeting with colleagues. He provides services gratis to non-profit organizations and offers complementary services to needy individuals. Further, he and his wife Anna have an active personal and social life, maintaining close contacts with friends, traveling extensively in North and South America and Europe, and attending a wide variety of cultural events. Professional Affiliations, Activities and Recognitions American Society for Training and Development Vice President of Professional Development (1982‑1984) Outstanding Professional Contribution Award (1984) Chi Sigma Iota Member (1980) National Association for College Admissions Counselors Publication Co‑Editor (1979) National Board for Certified Counselors National Career Specialty Chairperson (1985‑1986) NBCC Board of Directors (1986‑1988) - Board Emeritus Co‑Editor ‑ Counseling Services: Consumer Rights and Responsibilities (1985) Nationally Certified Counselor, Career Counselor, School Counselor and Gerent logical Counselor National Career Development Association Professional Member (1979‑present) Ethics Committee ‑ Co‑Chairperson (1985‑1987) NCCC Credentialing Co‑Chairperson (1983‑1985) Merit Award for Professional Achievement (1983) President's Award (1984) Delegate Assembly ‑ Special Citation (1985) Board of Directors (1990-1991 and 1999-2002) Senior Author ‑ Consumer Guidelines for Selecting a Career Counselor (1984) New Jersey Career Development Association President (1981‑1982) Publication Editor (1982‑1991) Trustee (1987‑Present) New Jersey Counselor Association Registered Professional Counselor #192 Outstanding Service Award (1987) Phi Delta Kappa Member (1978) William Paterson University Outstanding Senior Award (1967) Distinguished Alumni of the Year (1991) Selected Academic Publications BOOKS Karpati, F. S. (2007). Handbook of School Counseling Instruments, Questionnaires and Worksheets.''Clifton: Clifton Public Schools/Frank Karpati Associates. Karpati, F. S. (2006). ''Web Based Guidance & Counseling Information For High School Students and Parents. Clifton: Clifton Public Schools /Frank Karpati Associates. Karpati, F. S. (2000). Developmental Academic and Career Guidance and Counseling Services. Clifton: Clifton Public Schools/ Frank Karpati Associates. Hafer, A. (1992). Nuts and Bolts of Career Counseling in Private Practice. Alexandria, VA: National Career Development Association. (Chapter) Karpati, F. S. (1991). Lifestyle and Career Development: A Counseling and Training Workbook. Hackensack: Frank Karpati Associates. Karpati, F. S. (1983). The Handbook of Human Resource Management. An Integration of Individual and Organizational Directions. Hackensack: Frank Karpati Associates. WORKBOOKS Karpati, F. S. (2007). Counseling and Guidance Policies and Procedures. Clifton: Clifton Public Schools/ Frank Karpati Associates. Karpati, F. S., (1995). Lifestyle and Career Counseling and Planning. (4th edition). Hackensack: Frank Karpati Associates. /Wisconsin Career Information Center. Karpati, F. S., (1995). Pre‑Retirement Planning. (3d edition). Hackensack: Frank Karpati Associates/Wisconsin Career Information Center. ARTICLES Karpati, F. S. (1993). Are Organizational Career Development Services: An Essential Management Function: National Career Development Association, Business and Industry SIG Update, 1993, December, pp. 3‑4. Karpati, F. S. (1994). A Choice for Our Students: Quality Education and Marketable Skills or Unemployment. Clifton High School Counseling News, 1995, January, p. 1. Karpati, F. S. (1993). The Projected Role and Functions of Career Development in Strategic Corporate Management. The HR Exchange Connections, June, pp.4‑6. Karpati, F. S. (1978). The Importance of an Effective Professional Organization for Counselors in an Age of Shrinking Student Population. New Jersey Guidance Journal, Vol. XLI (3), p. 31. References * Karpati Ferenc, (Hungarian Birth Certificate) * Magdolna Karpati, June 10, 1947 * The New York Times, March 17, 1957 * William Paterson University, Wayne New Jersey. * American Society for Training and Development, Alexandria Virginia. * Chi Sigma Iota, Greensboro, North Carolina. * National Association for College Admissions Counselors, Arlington, Virginia. * National Board of Certified Counselors, Greensboro, North Carolina. * National Career Development Association, Broker Arrow, Oklahoma. * New Jersey Career Development Association, Cranford, New Jersey. * New Jersey Counselor Association, Cranford, New Jersey. * Pi Delta Kappa, Arlington, Virginia.